minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Wrong Game?
So I was making a vanilla 1.12 minecraft world because I wanted to feel nostalgia after playing modded minecraft for quite some time, I usually come up with random seeds myself so I proceeded to type in the seed, "Wrong game". I chose this seed because a lot of people at my school always say that when you type this seed your game will always crash. I hit create world thinking my game was going to crash, if that happens I would've just made a different seed and continued on with my day, but the world somehow was loading, I thought the world would load first then crash but it still loaded in. I began to see chunks forming and the world seemed pretty normal, so I went to grab some wood. I made a house, got some food, went mining, and got a couple diamonds, pretty lucky to me. I was walking back to my house with a full inventory of cobblestone and some other materials. I walked in my house to see that all my chests looked odd, the texture seemed a little lighter, and it looked less like minecraft, more like what you would see in a cartoon. I thought minnecraft just had a little render bug so I went upstairs to go to sleep, everything up there was normal, so I clicked on my bed and watched my vision darken. As that was happening I heard that some chests are being opened, I immediately woke up and went downstairs to see what's going on, I'm at downstairs and nobody was there, the sound was still playing so I went outside to see if anything was there. Still nothing, I thought maybe its a sound glitch so i went back to sleep. I woke up next morning to see that my crafting table and furnace had that same cartoon look, I started to question what was happening, but didn't think it was much of a problem. I went back to the mines to find some diamonds, but when I walked in it i say that my walking animations changed a little, once again sorta like a cartoon, I started mining but I had this feeling that all the other blocks would start changing, and I was right. I saw a mine shaft, but all the blocks there looked like a cartoon, and I mean everything, the stone, wood, rails, even the chests. I turned around to see that all the blocks around me changed as well. I started to freak out a little so I ran out the cave to see that everything outside was changed too, except the wood of my house, that was still normal, I went inside and saw that the inside was changed, even the wood, which I ran out to see that it changed again. Everything around me wasn't normal anymore, the trees, the hills, the grass, even my character seemed different. I exit the world, and the title screen, was different, sorta like a cartoon.... Part 2 coming soon :p Category:Wall of Text Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche Category:Short Pastas